Video5
Video5 is an online TV5-branded broadband channel that launched on February 18, 2012. It features up to 20 hours of new programming every week and includes advertising. History In its soft launch phase that commenced February 13, 2012, Video5 has garnering more than 1.30 million streams and officially launched with a full advertising and promotional campaign on February 18, 2012. Programming 'Current Programming' Video5's current programming represents TV5's current programming efforts in addition to some archived programming. Programming is stylized as it appears on the Video5 shows page. *''Aksyon'' (February 20, 2012-present) *''Aksyon Sabado/Linggo'' (February 18, 2012-present) *''Alagang Kapatid'' (February 18, 2012-present) *''Andar ng mga Balita'' (February 20, 2012-present) *''Anggulo'' (February 22, 2012-present) *''Artista Academy'' (July 30, 2012-present) *''Batibot'' (February 18, 2012-present) *''Bitag'' (February 24, 2012-present) *''Community Mass on TV5'' (February 19, 2012-present) *''Cooking Kumares'' (April 23, 2012-present) *''Divine Mercy Prayer'' (February 18, 2012-present) *''Enchanted Garden'' (July 16, 2012-present) *''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Philippines'' (April 15, 2012-present) *''Face to Face'' (February 20, 2012-present) *''Family Rosary Crusade'' (February 18, 2012-present) *''Game N Go'' (February 18, 2012-present) *''Good Morning Club'' (February 20, 2012-present) *''Hala, Andiyan si Johnny!'' (February 19, 2012-present) *''Humanap Ka Ng Panget'' (February 21, 2012-present) *''Insider'' (February 23, 2012-present) *''Journo'' (February 21, 2012-present) *''Juicy!'' (February 20, 2012-present) *''Kapatid Music Videos'' (February 18, 2012-present) *''Kapitan Awesome'' (February 19, 2012-present) *''Lokomoko'' (February 19, 2012-present) *''Maunlad na Agrikultura'' (February 18, 2012-present) *''Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed'' (February 19, 2012-present) *''PBA on TV5'' (February 18, 2012-present) *''Pidol's Wonderland'' (February 24, 2012-present) *''Pilipinas News'' (February 20, 2012-present) *''Pinoy Explorer'' (February 19, 2012-present) *''P.O.5'' (June 17, 2012-present) *''Popstar TV'' (February 20, 2012-present) *''Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo'' (February 20, 2012-present) *''Real Confessions'' (February 18, 2012-present) *''Sarah G'' (June 17, 2012-present) *''Sharon: Kasama Mo, Kapatid'' (May 14, 2012-present) *''T3: Kapatid Sagot Kita'' (February 20, 2012-present) *''Talentadong Pinoy'' (February 19, 2012-present) *''The Jose and Wally Show Starring Vic Sotto'' (February 18, 2012-present) *''The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A.'' (February 20, 2012-present) *''Third Eye'' (July 25, 2012-present) *''Toink! Sino Ang Tama?'' (February 19, 2012-present) *''Tutok Tulfo'' (February 18, 2012-present) *''Untold Stories Mula sa Face to Face'' (February 23, 2012-present) *''USI: Under Special Investigation'' (February 19, 2012-present) *''Wanted'' (February 20, 2012-present) *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?'' (July 1, 2012-present) *''Wil Time Bigtime'' (February 18, 2012-present) *''Wow Mali'' (February 20, 2012-present) 'Former Programming' Programming former available online, including content that was part of Video5. Although these programs are not available from the main Video5 interface, there are some exceptions. Using an internet search engine, you can access at least one episode of Sunday Funday. This may be an error in the website, although the episode name and description appear, there are some inconsistencies with the featured offerings. *''Bagets: Just Got Lucky'' (February 22, 2012-July 18, 2012) *''Balitaang Tapat'' (February 20, 2012-May 11, 2012) *''Felina: Prinsesa ng mga Pusa'' (February 27, 2012-June 15, 2012) *''Isang Dakot Na Luha'' (February 27, 2012-June 15, 2012) *''Metro Aksyon'' (February 20, 2012-June 22, 2012) *''Nandito Ako'' (February 20, 2012-July 13, 2012) *''Regal Shocker'' (February 18, 2012-July 16, 2012) *''Sunday Funday'' (February 19, 2012-June 10, 2012) *''The Biggest Game Show in the World Asia'' (February 19, 2012-June 9, 2012) *''Valiente'' (February 20, 2012-July 13, 2012) *''Wow Samurai'' (February 19, 2012-June 10, 2012) See also * TV5.com.ph * TV5 * VideoAksyon External links * Video5 Official Website * VideoAksyon Official Website Category:Internet properties established in 2012 Category:Associated Broadcasting Company Category:Article Feedback 5